psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Declaration of War
The day the W.I.S.E reveals their existence to the world and declares war against humanity. Original Declaration of War Ageha & Co. found a working playback device in Psyren and a dvd titled "WISE 12/2". They watched it's contents on WISE's Declaration of War. WISE first made their appearance December 2 of 2009 at a recruiting rally in an unnamed city. Three masked men, Miroku Amagi and two other W.I.S.E. members (possibly Junas and Dholaki ), preached the end of the human world and began destroying the city. The recording revealed the Elmore Kids who challenged WISE. Amagi was "grieved to take the young lives of his bretheren" and defeated them singlehandedly shortly after the Elmore Kids began their attack. With the children gone, he continued his destruction of the area. Second Declaration of War After altering the present with new events, they watch the "WISE 12/2" Video to discover new contents of the Declaration of War. An unmasked Amagi, Junas and Dholaki arrive and were once again challenged by the Elmore Kids led by Kyle bearing his new mark. Because of the Inui Incedent, Miroku's identity was already revealed which is why they dont bother hiding themselves however because the kids had already seen Miroku's PSI, he sent Junas and Dholaki to kill them. At the beginning,Dholaki opens fire and they seem evenly matched as Marie and Frederica hold off his ability as Shao , Kyle & Van charge but as Junas steps in, they are quickly outmatched. He uses his Bishamon-Mura ability creating countless swords over them. Miroku from his position then provokes the children with insults to their grandmother Elmore Tenjuin. Kyle and Fredrica become enraged and charge at Miroku. Junas reveals what his ability does saying it breaks under emotional change. The Bishamon-Mura then cracks and each shard cuts the children. Miroku states that their deaths and the destruction of the city shall be "a sign to the world that the war has begun." Third Declaration of War When Ageha, Amamiya & Kabuto return to the present after their fourth trip to Psyren, they relay information to help catch the WISE to Matsuri. She sends Kagetora to an orphanage who finds both Junas and a young Caprico. Kagetora fights Junas in the orphanage and chases after him as he attempts a retreat with Caprico. Junas is unable to lose him so he phones Miroku stating that he cannot meet with Miroku when he fights Grana. Miroku isn't completly confident he'll win but he needs to try otherwise WISE is finished. Miroku confronted Grana, fought and won without Junas's help. Stopping Grana and attacking him caused a lot of unwanted attention that could have been minimalised with Junas but it was unavoidable. After the fight, a news copter was nearby filming the two of them. Miroku decided to push things ahead of schedule and asked for Grana to acquire the camera. He gave the following speech to Psychicers watching the news. "I have no use for idiots with no power but if you understood even a little of what went on here, I'm talking to you. This is for those who must hide your powers from the rest of the world. Soon the world will change. It's up to you. You can join me or be destroyed with the rest of the human trash. It will be a world where only those with power can survive, only those with power will be able to see this new world. My name is Amagi Miroku. If you don't know the reason for your existence, I will give you the answer." After gather Deep Freeze and Zone Diver, he regrouped with Junas, Caprico and Mithra. After gathering everyone together, he made one final proclamation. "We are W.I.S.E. We will create a new order." Category:Chapters